kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2016 Event/E-3
Information ;COMMUNITY AREAS :Report your fleet composition for branching rule determination here :To view the submitted fleet composition reports go here. :Discuss new mechanics, fleet & equipment setup, LBAS setup, farming strategies, etc here. |Easyqty1 = 1 |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 1 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Normitem4 = |Normqty4 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 1 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 }} Branching rules Fleet compositions *'Route B - C - G - H - J' **'Main': [ 2 CVL OR 1 CV(B) 1 (F)BB(V) ] Kongou, Haruna, Mogami, Mikuma **'Escort': Choukai, Kumano (Or Suzuya), Fubuki 1 FBB 1 DD 1 CL *'Route B - C - D - G - H - J' **Goes through an air battle node in exchange for a more powerful opening airstrike. ***CTF ****'Main': 3 CV(B) 1 (F)BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 LHA OR CA(V) ****'Escort': 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD *** STF/CTF **** Main: 2 (F)BB(V) 1 CA(V) 2 CV(L) Hayasui **** Escort: 1 CL 2 DD 1 CA(V) 2 FBB ** Stronger Firepower and Airpower while avoiding node F ***'Main': 3 CV(B) 1 CVL 2BBV ***'Escort': 1CL 2 DD 1 CA 2 FBB (Kongou/Italia/Iowa class) *'Debuff route B - A - C - D' ** Need less than 4 Historical ships, STF, and 1 slow ship to proceed full debuff route in 1 pass ** Example composition ** Activated debuff run confirmed by quest sound after return to base Tips *Using at least 7 of the following ships leads to B - C - G - H - J routing: **Kongou, Haruna **Suzuya, Kumano, Mogami, Mikuma **Choukai **Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki **Kinu, Yura *If you're having trouble getting past the preboss node, consider sending your LBAS to that node with all your best bombers since that node has no enemy fighter power **Beating this map unlocks the third airbase. If you have lots of bauxite, it may be easier to farm by first beating the map and then using the third airbase on the preboss nodes to increase your chances of passing them. *Alternatively, equipping damecons (via reinforcement expansions) and focusing LBAS entirely on the boss can allow passage through the pre-boss node with relatively low risk of actually consuming repair items. *LBAS bombing appears to have an increased damage modifier against the installations at the boss. Node H Debuff Mechanism A Debuff mechanism that will debuff the Battleship Summer Princess x2 in node H has been discovered.http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/49309370.htmlThis debuff may also affect the E-4 boss node.https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/KanColle/M.1471217923.A.3EE.html It also helps in debuffing enemy air raid damage results for E-3. NOTE: This is currently pending further confirmation Requirements *S-Rank Node A, D, and G. *Receive zero damage when Enemy Air Raid occurs against your Land-Base. When returning to your base, the "Quest Completion" Sound Clip ( ) will occur after the completion similar to E-4 Debuff. You can go through this procedure one at a time in separate sorties, where you do not need to force yourself in trying to have all of it done in a single run. How to get to node A and D Use Surface Task Force Combined Fleet and bring Slow Ships. You do not need to bring the Historical Branching Fleet for the Debuff procedure. To maximize your chances of an S-rank, bring multiple AA cut-in ships, Sanshiki and Radars and aim for Air Supremacy if possible. You can also set your LBAS to Node A and D to attack the enemy fleet and/or whittle down enemy's air power. How to get Zero Damage from Air Raid For best results, it is recommended to setup both of your LBAS with all Fighters/Interceptor Fighters and set them into Air Defense mode, then sortie into E-3 and just travel around, and after the Air Raid occurs and you succeed in getting 0 Damage against your Land-base, retreat back to base. (Air Raid may happen very early or as latest as while reaching the Boss node). References Drop list